theuntitledghoststoryprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
TheUntitledGhostStoryProject Wiki
The Untitled Ghost Story Project Wiki Place for information on the Wattpad Short Story, The Untitled Ghost Story Project. Written by ThomNotTom. The story features five friends who hunt for ghosts in the Ataraxia Hotel only for them to get more then they have bargained for! Inspired by Takeshi Shimizu's Ju-On Franchise and 2011 Film, Insidious, it saw a release in June 2011 to a warm reception where it later received a re-write later that year. It is currently ThomNotTom's first international wattpad novel being translated into Korean. Cast The following is the dream cast as featured in the publication of the story in June 2011. *Penn Badgley as James West *Shenae Grimes as Blair Montgomery *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Ivy Conrad *Jason Behr as Brody Conrad *Paul Walker as Adam Wyner *Gregory Smith as Quenton Kane *Leah Pipes as Melissa King *Anna Paquin as Charisma Wyner *Briana Evigan as Robin *Lucy Hale as Sara *Leighton Meester as Jill *Bob Odenkirk as The Boss *Josh Radnor as The Bar Tender *Jason London as The Shop Keeper Characters James West * Potrayed by. Penn Badgley * Status. Alive James is the main protagonist of the short story. He is described as caring but childish, given a job in the city to Hunt For Ghosts he recruits his group of friends as well as fiance Blair. His friends do not like this which causes things to become straint from the start. At the Hotel he takes charge when everyone is split up where he goes to search for Quenton who is at the bar. Entering an elevator he becomes stuck until after being released he encounters a tall black figure who attacks him by cornering him. Escaping he bumps into Robin, Quenton's girlfriend soon to be sister in law. The two are split up where James is once more locked in the elevator until he wakes the nest morning to Blair stuck in her hotel room with the Black Figure. Where in the original ending James is last seen attempting to break down the door as Blair remains silent , hinting her demise however in the PG-13 rewrite Blair escapes into James arms only for James to wonder about her temperature questioning her humanity. He is the only character to enter the Hotel and not die. Blair Montgomery *Portrayed by. Shenae Grimes * Status. Unknown Blair is the short stories lead female protagonist. A free spirit she is intimidated by Ivy's iceyness towards her. Arriving at the hotel, she feels unwelcome causing her to take a walk where she witnesses The Black Figure warn her from the window. Shaken by this she is on edge for the remander of the weekend. Where on the final night she is left with Ivy and Brody as James looks for Quenton. Blair ventures out onto the Balcony where the Figure locks her out and attempts to suffocate her, Brody struggles to help while Ivy films it all on her camera. Blair eventually breaks loose from the Figure onto the corresponding balcony. Brody rushes to her rescue while Ivy couldn't care less. Blair is then seen still on the Balcony where just as she goes to jump over she realizes someone is in the room. Investing she passes out to wake up the very next morning. Where she woken by a girl named Sara, who has been chased by demons. The two attempt to exit the room by jumping over the balcony only to see yet another demon on the opposite balcony. Running into the room they look for a key in to leave through the door. However as Sara peers under the bed she is taken under. Figure then advances on Blair who is last heard telling James she loves him. Promotion Trailers A total of 5 trailers have been released featuring the cast members from other horror films most notably Sarah Michelle Gellar. First a teaser trailer was released on June 30th through YouTube where the full trailer was released July 1st. A further 3 TV Spots were released #4 on October 1st, #5 on October 4th and the final Spot on the 6th of October. All were used to promote the original release and are available in the download of the short story through Wattpad. Except TV Spots 5 & 6 which were published with a statement.on The PG-13 Halloween 2011 Re-Write. PG-13 2011 Halloween Version The short story was heavily altered and re-added under the title of The PG-13 2011 Halloween Version. It gained more readers however failed to chart. Little promotion was actually performed unlike the first that had numerous trailers and was shared through The Share Your Story Blog. This release however was given two mini trailers to count down the publication however it failed to generate interest. Korean Version ThomNotTom announced he'd translate one of his stories, originally stating it to be In Retrospect, after posting a sneak peak in Spanish. Despite this he opted with converting The Untitled Ghost Story Project into Korean with the statement "Although at first i intended to translate In Retrospect, i have chosen Ghost Project as it was my first ever story on Wattpad plus the fact I'm into Kpop now". Posted April 27th 2012 under the title 유령 사냥꾼 (English. Ghost Hunters). The Korean Title was changed as ThomNotTom revealed his dislike for the original title stating it was a spur of the moment idea. Half way through the publication process it was scrapped. Ratings The original release reached #48 on the Horror Top 300 and #54 on the Paranormal Top 300. However the PG-13 Re-Write failed to impact any chart initially however in mid 2012 it managed to enter the top 300 in its respective genres. The now defunct Korean Version however has reached #155 on the Horror chart whilst reaching #169 on Paranormal before climbing up to #109 a matter of hours later. It original release has become his most successful chart-wise peaking within the Top 50. Sequel Titled, The Untitled Ghost Story Project 2, was posted online in late 2011 following the completion of part one. No reason was given for its removal where the confirmation post was published in early 2012 where through numerous delays it was re-added in December 2011. "I had written part one for ghost project part 2 but I wasn't happy with it, it was originally called Prom Night Hotel: A Ghost Story and have nothing to do with Ghost Project but I decided to use it as a sequel". The release has since been delayed once more in favour of ThomNotTom's new work; Lane 45. A teaser trailer was released online March 6th 2012, it featured the intended cast and a vague plotline. Taster It's late into the night of a sleeply suburbian town the sky is a deep black yielding bright white stars shining over the entire town. Through the area are houses which lead to the town centre, filled with everyday shops until it stops where a 50 storey building stands proudly 'The SimmerVille Star' the towns newspaper head quaters. Reporter James West, an ambitious and open minded 5ft 8 browned hair 25 year old, sat at his desk in the empty room filled with desks messy with papers, computers and pens. James, typed at his computer 'Local Man grows biggest Turnip In Garden'. Typing effortlessly he glances at the clock on the wall 11:54. Stretching his arms out. Co-Worker Adam Wyner appears at his desk. "What do you want?" James questions displaying tension between the two. "Barton wants us in his office... Now" Adam replies giving him a begrudging smilen "What's it about this time... How shit news is and how it happens to be our fault" "I don't know... Just" He adds beginning to make his way to the office. "We have been given an all expensives paid stay at The Ataraxia Hotel in the city... They want one of you to experience their alleged going ons... Because it is yet to he proven" They boss proclaims looking to them as he sits profoundly behind his desk. "In the city?" Adam questions sounding unsure on the whole situation. James jumps at this chance after seeing the second guess in Adam's eyes. "You can count on me sir... I'm the man for the job... I've been waiting for these... I have my whole team at the ready" "You have a tea "What's wrong with that?" "Oh nothing at all..." He sniggers under his breath. "Right you two ladies can figure out who's the prettiest... OUT OF MY OFFICE" James and Adam and simultaneously get up and walk out the room. "Why did you pass on Ataraxia?" Questioned James. "Because I got a life" He replies with a smirk. "I would say... Burn! But who's the one with fiance and not living with his baby sister" Looking at him with an uncovinced and condescending face, James adds "... BURN!" Before turning around and walking towards the elevator. James, walks to his apartment door '35', unlocking the door. He realizes his fiance is asleep on the couch despite the TV still blaring. Silently walking over to her he kneels down besides her head. Looking at her shut eyes, he picks up the remote and turns the television off. Kissing her on the forehead he whispers "Goodnight Blair". Standing back up he notices the balcony lights are still on. Approaching the balcony doors, attempting to open it he discovers that it is locked. Turning around to look for them he sees Blair who remains lying down but with her eyes now open. * Latest activity Category:Browse